


[Podfic] The Chinese Remainder Theorem

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Mathematics, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my story.  <i>A quiet moment between Six and Evelyn, with kites and modular arithmetic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Chinese Remainder Theorem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chinese Remainder Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210980) by [eve11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11). 



Title: The Chinese Remainder Theorem  
Author: eve11  
Words: 1527  
Read by: eve11  
Length: 9:24

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210980)  
Reading: [here](https://soundcloud.com/eve11/chineseremaindertheorem)


End file.
